Obito and Naruto
by Killerqp
Summary: Obito is team 7's sensei and helps Naruto through hard times. (Genres: Friendship, family, adventure and romance)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi this is my first fanfiction and it's a story about Naruto and Obito. It's in an alternate universe where Obito and Rin never died (or half of Obito didn't get crushed rather), but otherwise all the events are the same (i know that Naruto's dad would be alive then but let's just say that everything that Obito did someone else did.). The start of this story is somewhere around the start of Naruto. I will make this a quite long series i think and i also plan on pairing Naruto and Sakura (because i like that pairing and i think Obito's and Rin's relationship is similar to theirs). Anyways i think that's all i had to say so i hope you enjoy this story. Please review and feel free to say what i have to improve. (btw english is not my first language and I'm only thirteen so grammar, spelling and stuff can be a little bad, please correct me if there is something wrong)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Obito and Naruto<strong>

"Naruto, it's your turn to perform the henge no jutsu" Iruka said as Naruto took a step forward, putting his hands together and trying to perform the jutsu "Henge!" Naruto shouted while trying to concentrate as hard as possible in succeeding. Naruto's transformation looked like Iruka but way to short and he looked like he was 80 years old. "Naruto, you really have to practice, your the only one who can't do the henge no jutsu!" Iruka said in a strict way. "I thought that was an excellent transformation! Looks just like you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said making some of the students laugh. "HEY! I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!" Iruka shouted. "Whatever you say old man Iruka" Naruto said while returning to his seat. _"Maybe i would of made a good transformation if i had help at home" _Naruto thought, sad that he never got any advise from anyone since he didn't have any family.

* * *

><p>Obito was walking down the streets of Konoha towards the hokage tower. He took some steps up a stair and bumped into a kid with yellow hair and orange clothes. "Sorry" Obito said to the boy, "Sorry" Naruto said and started running away. Most people would of gotten very angry and called him demon, but Obito was aware that it was his sensei's son and he cared about him. Obito remembered the day Naruto was born and his sensei died.<p>

_**Flashback**_

Obito stood in front of the third hokage in the hokage office. "Is Minato-sensei dead?!" Obito shouted shocked to hear that Minato had died. "The kyuubi killed Minato and Kushina, they died protecting the village." The third responded. "Bu-" Obito tried to say but was cut off by the third as he put a hand on obito's shoulder. "Obito many people died yesterday and Minato was one of them." Obito nodded and felt very depressed. "Is, the boy alive?" Obito asked as he had calmed down. "He is. But he will not be allowed to know anything about his parents" The third answered. "Why not?!" Obito exclaimed. "The kyuubi is sealed inside of him and he isn't going to be told this until he is mature enough." The third said giving Obito a shocked look. "… Who will take care of him?" Obito said feeling sorry for the boy. "I convinced an orphanage to keep him there until he is 8" The third said. "Can't I, Kakashi or Rin take care of him since we were close to Minato-sensei?" Obito continued asking. "Well that's why you can't take care of him. you were to close to Minato to be able to take care of him without him eventually figuring out that Minato was his father" The third said. "I…. I understand." Obito said disapprovingly.

_**Flashback ends**_

It hurt Obito to see the boy in pain, he wanted to support him but knew that he couldn't.

Obito knocked on the hokage's door. "You can come in." he heard the third say. Obito took the handle of the door and opened it. "Hello Obito, take a seat." The third said pointing at a chair with one of his hands. Obito took a seat and asked "So, hokage-sama what do you want to tell me, do i have a new mission?" "No, I wanted to ask you about training a team." The third said. "Mmhm" Obito said sitting relaxed in his chair. "As you know the students in Naruto's class are going to have a genin exam soon." "What students would i be taking care of then?" Obito asked. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Obito turned in his seat "Really! I get to train Naruto?" Obito asked getting exited. "Yes, Naruto and Sasuke would be perfect for you since you and Naruto are really alike and that Sasuke is an Uchiha just like yourself" the third answered. "Is Naruto alike me? How?" Obito asked since he didn't know much about Naruto. "Well, for one he is a prankster and doesn't listen much in school he also has a dream of becoming hokage just like you." The third said. Obito chuckled at the thought about Naruto and his similarities "We really are much alike each other." "So will you train them?" The third said. "Yeah, when are they going to take the exam?" Obito asked. "Tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of his door and unlocked it. <em>"Am i going to be able to make it tommorw?" <em>he thought going through the door and locking it behind him. _"I have to practice the whole night if I'm going to make it.". _He kicked of his shoes and walked up the stairs into his room. _"Okay, I'm going to practice henge no jutsu to begin with"_ he started to intensely concentrating about every atom of Iruka's face and the rest of his body. "Henge!" Naruto turned into someone who looked fairly similar to Iruka but too short and his face was a little too pointy. He sighed and continued practicing with the jutsu, an hour later he had come up with a result he was happy with. He had noticed that he didn't get too tired at all, even though most people would have been exhausted after doing the henge so many times. He then felt his stomach growling. He ate some instant ramen and then continued training.

Naruto had been training for hours and it was now 01:17am in the morning. He now felt that he was good enough at the jutsus he had practiced which where the ones that you needed to know in order to pass. He let himself fall onto his bed. He was exhausted from all the training and felt himself slowly falling asleep.

AN: So that was the first chapter.. Please tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. I'll try to release the next one as fast as possible. I don't know how long this fanfiction will be but i would like to make it really long. I don't know if I will make Kakashi a relevant character or not, I kinda wanted to make both Kakashi and Obito their senseis but that wouldn't really work, please tell me what you think I should do with Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The genin exams and team 7<strong>

Naruto woke up by the ringing of his alarm clock. He reached for his clock and after a bit of time he managed to turn it off. He slowly sat up in his bed with his cover still wrapped around his body. Because of his intense training yesterday he was still really tired. He got out of his bed and put on his normal orange clothes.

After eating ramen and brushing his teeth he went out of his apartment and went to the academy. Naruto felt nervous because of the exams. _"What if i don't make it. Will I have to stay one more year at the academy?". _He was really afraid of failing. He wanted to become a ninja like everyone else. He wanted to become acknowledge as a good ninja and not an annoying academy student.

Naruto entered the academy and went into his classroom. Everyone was talking was excited to take the exam. Naruto sat down on an empty seat and buried his face into his hands.

After a couple of minutes Iruka entered the classroom. "Good morning!" Iruka said while walking into the classroom. "Good morning Iruka-sensei." A couple of students responded lazily. "As you all know you're going to take the genin exams today. We're going to announce one person at a time who will take the exam. When you hear your name you will follow me and then you will perform the jutsus we have been practicing."  
>Iruka looked down at a list with the name of the students "Soooo... First of we have Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka said. Kiba stood up and went out from the classroom with Iruka. 5 minutes later Iruka returned to the classroom to announce the second person.<p>

20 minutes later it was Naruto's turn. "Uzumaki Naruto, it's your turn." Naruto stood up and walked over to Iruka who led him out of the classroom. "Naruto, you seem tired" Iruka said after he noticed that Naruto was not only quite but his eyes where only half opened. "I was up practicing the jutsus quite some time yesterday" Naruto responded. Iruka was quite shocked that Naruto actually had stayed up late just to practice the jutsus, but he was also proud. "I understand." Iruka answered.

Iruka stopped at a door and looked at Naruto. "Good luck Naruto" He said smiling at him before opening the door. Naruto returned the smile "Thank you Iruka-sensei" He said and then went into the room where he saw the third hokage and a couple of anbu. "Hello Naruto." the third said. "Hello old man hokage"  
>"You can start with the Henge no jutsu. Transform into this man" The third said and pointed at one of the anbu agents.<p>

Naruto looked at the man for a couple of seconds. He had a mask covering his face, the mask was orange with two round holes were the eyes were. There was a spiral that started at the middle of the mask and stretched all the way to the corner of it (A/N: imagine Tobi's mask but with two holes instead of one). He wore an Jounin jacket and a pair of black pants.

Naruto concentrated on the details of the man that stood in front of him and then started performing the jutsu. "Henge!" Naruto's transformation was a succes. It looked identical to the man that stood in front of him. "Good. Now show me the bunshin no jutsu" The third said. Naruto returned to his orignial form and was now trying to do the bunshin no jutsu. Naruto had a lot of trouble with this one yesterday and was barely able to do it. Naruto successfully made one clone. "Good work" "You are now a genin. You can take a headband" The third said. "Huh? I-I'm a ge-genin? Just like that?" Naruto said shocked. "Yes. Congratulations."

Naruto went forward to a table where the headbands were. He slowly took one and looked at it. _"I'm a genin now. A ninja. I have a chance to become hokage. Even though I'm not even close this is a big step"_. Naruto took the headband and wrapped it around his head and tied it. He then walked towards the door in silence. After he closed the door behind him he jumped up in the air with his fist high up in the air "Yaaay!" he shouted and then noticed Iruka who stood beside him. "Congratulations Naruto." Iruka said with a smile. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said still as glad as ever. Iruka chuckled _"Naruto... I'm proud of how far you've come. I have gotten over the fact that the nine-tails is sealed within you. Your not a demon, your Naruto and I hope that one day you will be seen as a hero__" _Iruka fought looking at the boy that he once had seen as the nine-tails. But after have being his sensei he understood that he was just a normal boy. -

"Iruka what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto said after he had calmed down. "You can go home now. Tomorrow your teams are going to be announced and your going to meet your new sensei, be sure to be in class tomorrow at 8 in the morning." Iruka said smiling at him. "Okay, well goodbye Iruka!" Naruto said after running off.

_"I have to celebrate. I'm going to go to Ichiraku's to eat ramen" _Naruto fought while happily running away to Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to the Ichiraku's and ate four bowls of ramen. He then went home and did nothing like he usually did. Naruto sat in his bed reading a book. The book was called <em>Tales of a gutsy ninja<em>_. _Naruto loved the book, it was about a ninja called Naruto which surprised him a lot. Apparently the book was written by someone named Jiraiya. The story was about a ninja who was at the beginning an outcast but grew into a powerful ninja(A/N: i don't know the real story, i don't remember it ever being mentioned in the anime/manga). The story inspired Naruto and reminded him of himself. Naruto had read it many times before but he didn't mind rereading it.

The rest of the day consisted of taking a walk, eating ramen, lying on his coach just thinking about stuff, showering, listening to music and then getting ready to go to bed. Even tough it was just 7pm he went to bed since he didn't have anything else to do. He sat his alarm clock at 6am and then he tried falling sleeping but he couldn't since he was thinking about a lot of things. _"I wonder what team I will have... I hope I'm with Sakura-chan, but I'm fine as long as I'm not in the same team as Sasuke-teme. I don't understand what's so special about him, is it because he is an Uchicha? Or is it that he is good at everything? I don't understand why all the girls likes him so much, he is always so mean and cold... But actually i kind of want to be friends with him. Not because of his personality but the fact that he also is alone. He doesn't have any parents either... But just because of that he shouldn't be such a jerk!..." _Naruto thought _"I wonder how my sensei is going to be like. Hopefully he doesn't hate me... But he probably will, like everyone else does. Why does everyone hate me anyways? It's not like I have done anything. Well I do pull a lot of pranks, but still that doesn't give people the right to hate me, harass me and beat me up... I really wish I had parents, no, it doesn't have to be parents but just someone that can support me." Naruto's thoughts continued until he finally fell asleep._

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up by his alarm clock the day after just like he had done the day before. After he had turned it off he got ready for the day. He put on his clothes and proudly tied his headband around his head. After he had eaten ramen and gotten ready for the day he went to the academy. Some of the students where slightly surprised that Naruto had passed. "Naruto, is that fake or something?" One of the boy said as he was pointing one of his fingers at Naruto's forehead.<br>"Nope!" Naruto said with a proud grin on his face. "Probably just good luck..." The boy said and then returned to his seat.

Naruto looked around the classroom for a place to sit. He didn't find any empty benches so he sat at the far end of the bench Sasuke sat on after giving him a angry grunt.

Soon after, Sakura entered the classroom and went to the bench Naruto and Sasuke was sitting on. "Can i sit here?" she asked. _"Does she want to sit next to me?" _Naruto fought and was just about to gladly accept but was pushed off of the bench. "Sasuke-kun... Can I sit beside you?" Sakura asked. "Do whatever you want." Sasuke said without a care in the world. Sakura got seated beside Sasuke and Naruto got back to the seat he just sat on.A couple of minutes later Iruka entered. "Good morning!" Iruka said with his usual smile. "Today we will divide you into teams. And you will get introduced to your new sensei." Iruka said. Iruka looked through a map of papers and dragged out a paper from. "Team 1..." Iruka named all of the teams from one to six and then it was Naruto's turn  
>"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-" Naruto jumped up in the air happy that he was in the same team as Sakura, Sakura however had an annoyed and disappointed look. "-and Uchica Sasuke." This time it was Sakura's turn to jump up in the air and Naruto's turn to put on an disappointed look. "Uchiha Obito is your sensei." Iruka finished and then continued with the rest of the teams. <em>"An Uchiha as a sensei... So he is one of the few who survived..." <em>Naruto thought as he looked over to Sasuke. _"You're going to get all of his attention aren't you?" _Naruto sighed and let his head fall into his folded arms that where resting on the table. _"All attention is going to be on Sasuke. I'm probably not even going to be noticed. It's so unfair."_

"So that was all the teams. Your sensei are going to come soon, now you just have to wait." Iruka said leaned back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Obito was walking towards the classroom where he was going to meet his new team. He was excited and also kind of worried. He had never been a sensei before, so it was going to be a new experience for him.<p>

Obito stood in front of the door and opened it slowly. He saw a couple of students sitting there. "I'm Uchiha Obito, team sevens sensei." he said with a smile on his face. "Hi Obito. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura you can go over to him" Iruka said. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went over to Obito awkwardly. "Hi" Obito said smiling at them. Naruto and Sakura both said hi, Sasuke though just stood there still and silent. "Follow me" Obito said as he started walking towards the roof of the accademy.

When they arrived at the roof Obito got seated and asked them to sit down as they did Obito started talking. "To start off we have to introduce ourselves."  
>"Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams and such" he said. "Sensei, maybe you should start?" Naruto said. "Yeah sure. My name is Uchiha Obito. I like spending time with my wife, going out on missions and being with my friends. I dislike learning about advanced stuff that i don't understand and my dream is to one day become hokage" He said smiling. <em>"He seems like a nice guy. He seems kind of similar to me" <em>Naruto thought smiling. Naruto put up his hands in the air so everyone noticed him "Me, me, me!" Naruto said wanting to introduce himself. Without getting permission he started introducing himself "Mi name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are eating ramen. My dislikes are the time waiting for the ramen and my dream is to become the best hokage!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Obito chuckled slightly and then looked at Sakura. She saw him looking at her and started introducing herself. "I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are- or the person i like is..." she said while looking at Sasuke. She didn't finish her sentence and started talking about her dislikes instead. "I dislike Naruto" Sakura said giving him an irritated look which gave Naruto an heartbroken look on his face. Obito sighed and then Looked at Sasuke. "Your turn" "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like, but I do have a lot of things that I dislike. I don't have a dream, but I do have a "desire" which is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain person" Sasuke said. Obito gave him a half worried, half suspicious look.

Obito looked at the three. _"They kind of resemble my old team" _He thought. "Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow 6 in the morning. Don't eat either." He said and then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So that was the second. Sorry that this chapter was really boring. Right now it's just following the events of the mangaanime(pretty much), but that's going to change in maybe three chapters. I think when their first mission(a "real" mission not a D-rank mission) begins it's going to become more interesting. Also the characters like they are now are going to change and mature(with time of course). I'm going to try to make the characters develop as natural as possible and not way to fast. I hope you liked the chapter anyway and please review and give your opinion on what i should improve.**


End file.
